A lesbian and alcoholic bet
by Xemtlenc
Summary: At a party with her BF, Rachel finds their new victim to spend the night. Threesome/Sapphism, you are warned.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Arcadia Bay, Spring 2012**  
 **Hayden Jones Apartment,**

This Friday night, Rachel Amber went to a party with her best friend, Chloe Price. There, there were plenty of her friends like Dana Ward for example, this cheerleader is really a nice little sex bomb. Chloe and she have already expressed their fantasy about her, to joke. Everything went well until one evening, Logan Robertson bet that Rachel and Chloe would not be able to fuck with Dana. Very playful, they accepted. The two girls approach her little by little.

"You want something, girls?" Dana asked suddenly like that.  
"Rach wanted to know if you wanted a drink?" Chloe answered for both, giving a teasing look to her BFF.

The cheerleader with her beautiful auburn hair and her fairly short outfit, for the tastes of the popular blonde, agreed. After gathering some information, what Chloe prefers to call _snooping_ , they knew very well that Dana was not drinking. After two or three glasses, she would be ready: they could ask her to fuck.

So after two glasses, Dana, Chloe and Rachel were starting to be drunk. That's why she was thinking about this perverse idiot, and seeing that Dana seemed to be stuffed, Rachel suggested it to her as if to laugh, and Chloe followed her in laughter. They are surprised when Dana answers yes, knowing that she is straight, and she takes them to a room. While going to the room, Rachel looked at her beautiful ass.

Suddenly, Dana pushed them into a room and told them she was back, Chloe and Rachel settled down. When the cheerleader came back she had a bag in her hand. She did not want them to look now. Rachel could not hold herself any longer, she took her in both hands and began to stuff her tongue into her juicy mouth, while her punk-BFF with blue locks removed her torn pants and fingered as she looked at them.

Dana was the first to tackle her breasts, she removed her blouse and discovered that she had not put on a bra. She started taking one and licked it with envy. Then, Rachel removed her mini-top and her beautiful transparent bra. She licks her breasts so well that Dana began to enjoy and arch.

Chloe appeared, not behind Dana but behind Rachel, the blonde felt her pants slide over her thighs. She also felt Chloe's wet finger pulling her string, she did not know she was so bitchy, her Chloe. After removing her string, she felt a finger enter between her intimate lips and back-and-forth.

She felt that Dana needed the same thing, Rachel pushed her on the bed, removed her shoe and pants while massaging her breasts. And then she saw that she had nothing under her skirt. As she continued to massage her breasts, the blonde penetrated her with a finger, then two, then three ... until she cum again. Chloe lay down on her back, under her best friend, to begin licking her pussy like no one had ever done to her. The dream ... Rachel spread Dana's legs and introduced her tongue. It was the first time she does a cunni.

* * *

After an hour, the three girls stopped and Dana told them she had a surprise for them.

"Get undressed and lie naked on the bed, and be patient!" the auburn told them kindly.

After a few minutes of waiting without seeing Dana arrive, Rachel noticed that Chloe's hand was moving towards her breasts, she surely believed that she was asleep. She snapped one of her breasts and gently massaged it, just as Rachel likes it. Suddenly she no longer felt her hand but her mouth. It was even better!

She pretended to wake up and told her to continue if she wanted to. As the blonde had foreseen, Chloe continued and even went down to her pussy, which was already beginning to wet. Dana found her licked by Chloe, she laughed and pulled a dildo out of her bag.

"Do not do anything" she whispered in her ear.

Dana walked over to Chloe and thrust the dildo into her ass. This bitch continued to lick while enjoying this dildo. Dana was back-and-forth with this dildo, as if to dissuade Chloe from making her a cunni. After a moment, Chloe understood and stopped.

Dana explained that she had found a game in a crate whose rules follow. The game leader asks questions of other players: if a player responds poorly, all other players can do whatever they want for thirty minutes. Dana declared herself game leader, Rachel was the first to be questioned. And of course, she had chosen a question she did not know the answer. Dana told Chloe that she could do whatever she wanted with her BFF for fifteen minutes, Dana added that she had items at her disposal.

Chloe jumped at once to the blonde and ordered her to pretend she was a whore who came to her house. Rachel had to go into the corridor, in a transparent black body and tight, and wait for her to open.

Once in the room, the punk pushed her against the wall and put her lips on hers, she kisses each other for a long and beautiful minute where their tongues played together. Then she forced her to squat and ordered her to give her a cunnilingus. Rachel obeyed, she made her tongue penetrate inside her slit and she was playing to get in-and-out of her pussy.

When the fifteen minutes were over, Dana took her and turned her around, so she was facing her. The auburn then penetrated her with the dildo belt she put in her pussy. Rachel lay down on the bed to be better installed. Dana noticed that she did not enjoy. She changed the object and took a big vibrator, bigger than all the cocks that the blonde had already taken.

No sooner had she set the vibrator that Rachel cum, Dana was pleased.

Once they have finished their fifteen minutes, they decide to go to bed, they all sleep three separately, but naked.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
